The present invention relates to a method and a device for performing endoscopy through a catheter introducer system. In particular, the present invention relates to a catheter introducer system for endoscopy designed to reach the cecum portion of the gastrointestinal tract.
Endoscopy has become an increasingly important tool in diagnosing and in treating ailments of the gastrointestinal tract, also referred to as the GI tract. Typical endoscopes are essentially formed by a somewhat flexible tube that is pushed through the GI tract, after being introduced in the body cavity starting from the rectum or starting from the esophagus. The endoscope has a steerable tip to facilitate navigation through the GI tract, and typically has to be sufficiently stiff so that it can be pushed further along the body cavity. The tip of the endoscope that is introduced in the GI tract can be outfitted with several devices, most notably an illumination device and a vision device, such as a vision integrated circuit, so that the operator of the endoscope can observe the interior of the GI tract and maneuver the endoscope in the proper position.
Once the endoscope is in position, other tools attached to the endoscope or inserted through the endoscope can be brought to the proper position in the GI tract. Various procedures can then be carried out, such as removing polyps, performing sutures, irrigation, suction, and removing other tissues. The various tools that are used together with the endoscope can be either inserted separately in the GI tract and placed in the proper position independently, or may travel in a working channel of the endoscope, so that once the endoscope is positioned at the desired location in the GI tract, the tools inserted in the endoscope will also easily reach that position.
Endoscopes or other smaller similar devices can also be used to explore other body cavities, for example airways or blood vessels. These probes must be small to fit in the smaller cavities, and care must be taken to avoid damage to the more fragile membranes lining these cavities.
Current state of the art endoscopes are very capable devices, and endoscopy has been very successful in diagnostic and therapeutic applications with the use of current endoscopes and the current arsenal of tools that can be inserted through the working channel of the endoscope, or can be attached to the outside of the endoscope. However, current endoscope technology has limitations and drawbacks. One of the greatest drawbacks of current endoscopes is that the working channel is small. The working channel is small relative to overall diameter of the endoscope, and is further limited by the space taken up by vision, irrigation, suction, light, and control cabling mechanisms that are part of the endoscope and are required to control the endoscope. Thus there is a very small area left for other tools to be introduced through the endoscope.
Current endoscopes are also difficult to maneuver, particularly when the endoscope has to be pushed from outside the body all the way to a far portion of the intestine, such as the cecum, located at the beginning portion of the large intestine. Currently, reaching the cecum requires training, skill, luck and trial and error on the part of the operator. Current endoscopes have to be maneuvered by pushing them from outside the body into the gastrointestinal tract, while steering the far end inside the body cavity. This situation creates an inherently unstable condition, where a long tube is being pushed through a narrow cavity. This requires the endoscope tube to be rather rigid, resulting in discomfort to the patient as the endoscope is maneuvered. Because of this, the patient often must be sedated.
Once the cecum has been reached, additional tools still have to be navigated through the body to reach the location, and if the endoscope is withdrawn from that location to make room for other tools, access has to be reestablished using the same complicated procedure. Current endoscopes tend to be reusable because of the high cost of their components, and thus require thorough cleaning to sterilize them. Sterilization can be difficult to guarantee, and in many instances a disposable device would be preferable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved type of endoscope with a introducer system that obviates some of the drawbacks of currently known endoscopes.
The present invention is directed to a catheter introducer system for endoscopy that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art, and that can be used more easily and with less discomfort to the patient. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Other advantages of the invention will be realized and obtained by the apparatus and method particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention discloses a self propelling catheter introducer system for exploring a body cavity that includes a flexible tubular catheter having a length extending from a distal end for introduction in the cavity to a proximal end opposite the distal end, a tubular working channel formed within the catheter, adapted for guiding medical tools along the length of the catheter, and a steering section of the catheter disposed adjacent the distal end, adapted for pointing the distal end in a desired direction. In addition, the system includes a flexible everting tube disposed at the distal end that applies a propulsive force to the tubular catheter, and control unit for controlling operation of the everting tube and of the steering section. Examples of everting tube apparatus are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,364 and 5,586,968, both to Bob et al.
In another aspect, the invention discloses a method of propelling a catheter for exploring a body cavity, the catheter having an outer surface including a flexible everting tube. The method comprises inserting a distal end of the catheter through an opening of the body cavity, securing an anchor portion of the catheter to the opening, the catheter being slidable in the anchor portion and a surface of the everting tube being secured to the anchor portion, and translating the everting tube relative to the anchor portion, thus inserting or withdrawing the catheter in the body cavity.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.